Miracles From Misery
by SevenDances
Summary: AU. Renji was just a lowly street con living with his friends in the year 1693 . Tatsuki works two jobs to keep her apartment where she lives in the year 2013. After getting caught for their crimes, Renji and his friends paid the price. But somehow instead of paying the price, they get sent to the future, where Tatsuki finds them.
1. Chapter 1

**If any of you have read my profile you would know I'm half South Korean. And I love to watch K Dramas. Love 'em! A while ago I was watching an episode of Rooftop Prince and then I got to thinking. Okay, I watched, many shows where people travel through time, and play games where the main character came from the past or future. I'm gonna write a Fan Fic about time travel. And guess who the main characters are? Tatsuki and Renji! This one won over my other idea, which I will make in the future. I did a drawing and Renji and Tatsuki won. Renji is a lowly street con living in the streets of Rukongai with his four friends in the year 1693. Tatsuki is an orphan who lives in an apartment with her best friend. She works at a dojo most of the day and at night she works at a convenience store. Tatsuki is 22 and Renji is 24.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BLEACH RELATED! EXCEPT THE MANGA VOLUMES, I SO CHERISH!**

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan. Yumichika you will observe the jewelry items at that stall," a man spoke.

"Such ugly items at that," Yumichika stated.

"Ikkaku, you'll stand by as if you're acting as his bodyguard. Saru, you'll walk by and snatch the bag of fake coins sticking out of Yumichika's pocket. Ikkaku, you'll notice and cause a fuss. Then, Hebi, you'll come in and spew crap about how anger irritates the soul. And when you guys are busy, I'll snatch some real prizes from those stupid nobles." The man completed.

"Are you an idiot, Renji!?" the mauve haired lady spluttered. "Hebi's just a kid, how's he supposed know stuff about the soul?"

"So the monk outfit, isn't believable? So do you wanna rush in and try to save your sister's butt?" Renji asked.

The crimson haired man and boy looked up to the rest of the group. Taking a gentle sip of his tea Yumichika looked up and spoke. "We may be just trying to get some money, but everything is real, especially the pain. You still wanna go along with this?"

"Yeah! Saru get's all the fun and never shares it, and you guys have been teaching me how to fight, so I can hold my own!" Hebi exclaimed.

"Just remember, anything you see fit to make the act as believable as possible, just do it. Fake tears, anger, anything!" Ikkaku grinned.

Rubbing his tattooed forehead, Renji got up and clapped his hands. "Time to head out!"

Renji left some money for the lady who gave them some food and took off into the bustling crowd of the market. Yumichika and Ikkaku headed towards the jewelry stand, and Saru and Hebi went for the back alleys.

Glancing at the jewelry at the stand, Yumichika gasped at one. "Oh, Ikkaku, look at this! This would go perfect with your sword!"

It was a charm with a demon with wild red hair wearing a yellow kimono holding a long staff.

"Give me your sword!" Yumichika ordered.

Yumichika felt a tug at the back of his kimono, knowing Saru has made her move.

"Hey! Stop!" Ikkaku yelled. "Give Yumichika his money back!"

Putting down the charm, Yumichika dug around his pocket for his bag of coins.

"You know, it's not beautiful to steal. Or to grab a man's butt." Yumichika calmly stated.

Saru turned around and blushed. "I did not grab your butt! Nor did I steal your things!"

Saru was good at many things, mostly fighting, but she was not good at hiding her shyness or embarrassment.

"Ikkaku, get her."

"Sure thing, Yumichika!" Ikkaku grinned.

Ikkaku ran after Saru but fell to the ground.

"Don't hurt my sister! How dare you excuse her for stealing! She hasn't stolen a single thing in her life!" Hebi shouted at the bald man.

Saru, despite her situation, walked up to Hebi and ruffled his hair. "If I was excused for stealing, I wouldn't be in this situation. I think the word you're looking for is accused, kid."

"I'll be taking that!" Yumichika said as he snatched the coin bag from Saru.

Saru returned her attention to her targets and grinned.

Renji, who moments before was walking around the marketplace, gathered to the circle of people. No doubt, inside the circle of people Saru was trying to take down Ikkaku. Both of their cries of pain and grunts kind of gave that away. He scanned the crowd for any people who looked wealthy enough to be his target. When he found his target he walked towards the man, smiling.

Renji's first victim was a middle-aged noble in bright pink, silk clothing. The corner of his coin bag was peaking out and Renji grabbed it. Slowly removing the bag from its pocket, Renji quickly stuffed it in his pocket, noiselessly and slipped into the crowd.

Emerging from his spot within the safety of the people, he began his search for more targets. The fight was coming to an end and Renji had found some way to hide seven bags of coin flawlessly, within his floral kimono.

"Hebi, hurry!" Saru yelled.

Saru and Hebi broke through the throng of people with Yumichika and Ikkaku tailing them. Knowing it was smarter to act as if he was a normal bystander than to run after them, Renji stayed behind until people started moving again.

Following the twists and turns of the back alleys of Rukongai, Renji reached the shack he shared with his four friends. Without a care in the world, he barged into the shack and tripped over Hebi's tail. Not a literal tail, of course. Hebi just preferred to have his kimono long in the back and short in the front. He claimed it made him more snake-like, hence his name.

"Dammit, Hebi! How many times have we told you to keep your tail out of the doorway?!" Renji hissed, rubbing his chest.

"Don't be too hard on the kid! He was great today, actually managed to give me a black eye! So how much did you get?" Ikkaku boasted.

Removing the seven bags of coins. Dumping out the contents, Renji counted the coins.

"Seventy-eight mon!? That's it!? For seven bags all I get are seventy-eight mon!?" Renji exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down, Renji. We'll just go out again tomorrow." Ikkaku said.

"I can't live like this any longer! We're barely living as it is! We're all just a bag of muscle and bone! We go weeks without eating anything! I want to live one day without worrying about whether I'll live to see tomorrow! I just want to relax, I just want everyone to be happy!" Renji shouted.

"You are right, Renji. It is rather ugly having to live the life as a thief and a worrier." Yumichika agreed.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up." Renji informed.

Lifting the flap that led outside, Renji walked out. Saru released a sigh and gave a small smile to her younger brother. "Don't worry, Hebi, he'll be back."

Hours passed and Renji has yet to return. Saru was the only one awake and she was watching Hebi sleep. It started to rain sometime ago and if Renji was still out, he'd be soaked to the bone. The flap to the shack opened and a frazzled Renji entered.

"Guys, get up! _Now!_" the panic in his voice was not hidden.

Ikkaku jumped up and Yumichika slowly stood up like a proper lady… make that a noble man, Yumichika's not a lady, nor will he ever be.

"They've sent the police after us! They figured out who the group of thieves were-" Renji was cut off as something collided with the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"Renji!" everyone shouted.

Hebi was now awake and he was clinging to Saru's arm.

"Tie him up!" a voice echoed.

"Yes, Sir!" two men replied.

Two men, police men came in and reached for Renji.

"Stay away from him!" Hebi shouted and picked up a rock and threw it at the officer.

"Hebi!" Saru gasped.

"You damn, brat!" the officer who got hit yelled.

"Tie them all up!" the police chief ordered.

"Yes, Sir!"

Men came in with bundles of rope. Saru was fighting with all her might to keep the men away from Hebi, but they called in reinforcements. It turns out, outside the shack a whole unit of the police branch came. In the end it took five men to tie up Saru and Hebi and eight men, each, to tie up Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Put each one on a horse and follow me." the chief ordered.

The chief made sure that the group of thieves couldn't escape and took off. The man had led the unit to a cliff. The cliff plunged straight into the ocean.

"Throw them off!" The chief ordered.

By now Renji had woken up and was trying to think of a way to get out of this. The men had grabbed Renji and his friends and dragged them to the edge of the cliff.

"Throw them off."

"Yes, Sir!"

In an instant the five of them had been thrown off the cliff and were falling into the ocean. The rain had soaked them all to the bone and it was cold. They hit the water with a splash and the volley of water droplets pierced their skin and the impact took their breath away. There was no way for them to survive a fall like this.

* * *

"Hey, Tatsuki, are you going to the dojo tonight?"

"Huh? Oh, hey, Ichigo, I can't. I have to save up enough money to buy my own apartment by the end of summer, so I probably won't be there much after my shift ends." Tatsuki explained.

"Tatsuki!" a voice called out.

Tatsuki turned around and came to face a beautiful, busty lady.

"Guess what? Sora's letting me move in with him and his wife. They say they have plenty of room and if you want to move in, you can." She explained.

"That's great, Orihime! But I'd like to stay in the apartment we've been living in." Tatsuki said.

"That's okay! Sora says to stop by whenever you can, he misses you. Oh, hi, Ichigo! How's your day?"

"Just fine, Orihime. Yours?"

"Sorry to disturb, but I have to go. I'll see ya tonight, Orihime." Tatsuki spoke.

"Oh, I won't be there anymore, Sora already got my stuff. But I'll stop by tomorrow morning."

"It's okay, but I really have to go now! Bye!"

Tatsuki gather her jacket in her hands and took off down the street. The skies were gray, a sign for rain. She was suddenly regretting her choice to leave her umbrella at home.

The convenience store was located in the center of town. The roads were constantly busy and filled with impatient drivers. The building was fairly small and only had a manager and two workers. Tatsuki entered and headed to the back to grab her apron and put her hair up. She popped out back up front and told the current worker he could go home.

The day was fairly the same. A couple of customers who usually bought snacks and a drink came in every few minutes, but it was never too busy. Since the rain had started only one person came in, and that was to use the bathroom. Closing time was just a few minutes away and she began to sweep and restock items. When she was finished she locked the store and headed down the sidewalk holding her jacket over her head for shelter from the relentless rain.

The impatient drivers seemed to be even more irritable than usual. They were honking and shouting at each other. She reached the crosswalk when she saw the cause. In the middle of the four-way, lay five bodies. Ignoring all reason she ran over to the bodies. She was surprised to see a child among them.

"Hey, you all right?" She asked shaking the boy. "Hey, wake up!"

The boy grunted and rubbed his eyes. He seemed okay and alert, too. "Saru! Saru, wake up!"

The boy scrambled to a woman wearing a green kimono.

"Saru, wake up!" he cried again.

"Shut up, Hebi!"

"Renji! Saru won't wake up!" Hebi cried.

Renji stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. Tatsuki was on her knees watching the strange group of people wake up in the middle of the street.

"Hey, Ikkaku, Yumichika, get up. They're gone." Renji said.

The bald one stood up grasping his sword and yawning. The very, very, handsome one stood up and released a small yawn. (But who was she to judge, they were all handsome men.)

"Okay, Ikkaku, you know what to do. Wake Saru up." Hebi demanded.

"You got it, I've been itchin' for a fight anyways." Ikkaku grinned.

Ikkaku kicked Saru in the stomach and she bolted upright in seconds.

"Do you want to die?" Saru threatened.

"Maybe I do," Ikkaku shot back.

"Then bring it!"

Ikkaku brought his sword up and unsheathed it. Tatsuki now noticed exactly what the bald man was holding.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't go pointing swords at people in the middle of the city! Do you want the police to show up!?" Tatsuki yelled.

"The police are here, too?" Saru growled out.

"Of course! There's police in every city! They protect people!" Tatsuki defended. "Anyways, what's with the getup? You guys some kind of enactors?"

By now the rain had stopped, but they were all soaked.

"Our getup? What're you wearing?" Renji asked back.

"Clothes, people only wear kimonos for ceremonies or important stuff. And I'm pretty sure sleeping in the middle of the road isn't something like a ceremony."

The five new people looked around and noticed something strange.

"What are those things?!" Yumichika asked.

"Cars, now follow me. You need some dry clothes. Anyone hungry?" Tatsuki asked.

* * *

**Longest chapter written to date! I don't know anything about the kimono situation, so I did my own thing with it. And mon was a real currency in Japan during Renji's time. The Arrancars and all them people will play a part in this, too. So will Soul Society. Anyways, that's it for now! Please Review/favorite/follow! Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time, **

**-SevenDances-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yah! I'm back! You see I've been having ear issues and I went to get my hearing tested, and Tuesday, I have to go see an ENT. So as you can tell I've been busy. But I wanted to get back sooner, but school started on the 21st. I've been beat. If you want me to update faster, just PM me. I won't promise I'll write faster, 'cause you know, the faster it is the lower the quality it is. I want to create another story, but I don't have one story complete yet. Please Enjoy and I love to read long reviews, and answer your guys' questions!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH.**

* * *

**~Last Time~**

_Ikkaku brought his sword up and unsheathed it. Tatsuki now noticed exactly what the bald man was holding._

_"What do you think you're doing? You can't go pointing swords at people in the middle of the city! Do you want the police to show up!?" Tatsuki yelled._

_"The police are here, too?" Saru growled out._

_"Of course! There's police in every city! They protect people!" Tatsuki defended. "Anyways, what's with the getup? You guys some kind of enactors?"_

_By now the rain had stopped, but they were all soaked._

_"Our getup? What're you wearing?" Renji asked back._

_"Clothes, people only wear kimonos for ceremonies or important stuff. And I'm pretty sure sleeping in the middle of the road isn't something like a ceremony."_

_The five new people looked around and noticed something strange._

_"What are those things?!" Yumichika asked._

_"Cars, now follow me. You need some dry clothes. Anyone hungry?" Tatsuki asked._

* * *

They looked like spooked cats. Tatsuki sighed and folded her arms across her chest. The air was cool and moist from the days rain. Renji, who she deemed as Jackass, just wouldn't _shut up_. It was nearing midnight and Tatsuki was drain, she needed her bed. She could already feel the warm covers and the soft-

"Shit!" Renji yelled.

"What _now_?" Tatsuki growled out. She was getting sick of that word. She's heard him say that way too many times. One more time, Tatsuki thought, one more time.

"It made a noise!"

"It's called a car honking! And if I hear you say 'shit' once more, I'll snap your neck."

The bald guy, Ikkaku, howled with laughter. "I like you."

Tatsuki huffed and sped up. This was such a long day, and she still had to find the group of wackos some clothes and cook them some food. She lifted her head when she saw the form of the brick building she called home.

The rickety old steps creaked under the weight of the six, but had no chance of breaking, they were made of steel and lined with iron. Terrible stair material, but hey. The only kid of the group ran ahead of Tatsuki.

"Hey, kid," Tatsuki began. "be careful, these stairs are dangerous."

He ran up and tripped on the long train of fabric trailing behind him. Tatsuki caught sight of it and skipped up a few steps and lifted the kid off the ground. "I told you to be careful!"

"S-sorry!" he gasped.

Tatsuki set him, stable, on the step and continued her way up. She led them past many doors and up to the roof. She stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket, then her pants pockets, and removed them with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked.

"I left my keys at the store." Tatsuki said as she removed something from her hair. She knelt in front of her door and began to do something.

Renji turned to his friends. "Should we trust her?"

"She saved me, I think we can trust her. Plus she said she would feed us!" Hebi said.

"Personally, I like her. She will actually call you a jackass without running away!" Ikkaku grinned.

"I don't care, I'd actually like to be around another female for once. I've had enough of male toxins." Saru shrugged.

"I'm just ready for a place to sleep. I don't just look this beautiful without trying." Yumichika said.

"Hey, Jackass, you gonna tell me your guys' names? I won't let you in until you tell me. And the kid's lookin' pretty tired." Tatsuki called out.

Saru stepped up and hooked her arm around her younger brother's neck. "I'm Saru and this brat is my little bro, Hebi."

Ikkaku dragged Yumichika forward. "This here is Yumichika, and I'm Ikkaku."

Renji walked forward and pointed his thumb towards his chest. "My name is Renji, not Jackass, Renji!"

"I'm Tatsuki," Tatsuki said once she realized she hadn't given them her name either, and pushed open the door. "and welcome to my home."

Most of their clothes weren't sopping wet, so Tatsuki let them in. It was quite spacious for a rooftop apartment. The living room was quite large and the kitchen took up a small corner. There was five doors, two on each wall opposite of each other and one in the back.

"Wait here. I'll bring some clothes."

Not even two seconds after she finished her statement a song filled the air. Tatsuki reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. Without looking at the Caller ID, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Tatsuki! I'm on my way over. I forgot something really important. See you in fifteen!"

Orihime. Here. Now. Why? Did the universe hate her? She had fifteen minutes to get the people dressed, or could she just hide them in the guest room? But if she did that, then she'd be lying to her best friend. What's a girl to do?

Maybe Tatsuki could hide them in the guest room, throw them some food and clothes, and Orihime can get what she needs. Then when they actually act like normal humans, she could introduce them as some of her friends. Yeah, that could work. Hopefully.

"Change of plans." Tatsuki said while turning around. "You guys are gonna stay in the guest room until I say you can come out. And if you come out any sooner or you make a single noise, I will hurt you! Ikkaku hand over the sword."

Ikkaku's head glinted under the fluorescent lights as his head snapped towards her. "What makes you think I'll give you my sword?"

"_Hand it over!_" Tatsuki growled.

"_**No!**_"

Ikkaku could of sworn he saw her eyes flash red before she dashed to him and knocked the sword out of his hands. His eyes grew wide and his mouth flapped. This woman was a beast, a force to be reckoned with, scary. Tatsuki pulled the sword closer to her chest, and grinned. "You won't be getting this back until I give it back, so suck it up."

Tatsuki walked to the wall in the back and came back with a box half her size. "Here, these are some of my friend's and her brother's clothes, there might a sweatshirt and some T-shirts from my friend from the dojo. I'll bring you some food in a minute, just go change in the room in the back on the left. Saru you can change in the room in the back, and Hebi, I'll get you some clothes that'll actually fit, wait here."

The ebony haired woman made a gesture that clearly said Go-On-Scat!. She walked away to the first room on the right and opened the door. That whole talk took about five minutes, that gave her ten minutes to get ready. The closet door slid open with a slight nudge and she reached for the top shelf. Down came a box that was labeled "Perfect Blackmail Material". Tatsuki removed the top and shuffled some stuff and pulled out a matching set of white clothes. A white polo with a plaid green sweater vest, and white golf shorts. She let out a small snicker and resealed the box and placed it in its original spot on the shelf.

Tatsuki reentered the main room and saw Hebi sitting on the floor messing with his feet. "Here, go change and tell the guys to leave their clothes in a pile in the corner of the room, I'll wash them later."

Hebi scrambled up stifling a yawn in the process. Tatsuki turned her back to the smaller boy and walked to the kitchenette and began digging through the cabinets. These are the times when she cursed her eating habits. Since she was a part-time competitive fighter that represented Urahara's Dojo, she kept up healthy eating habits, which also meant no quick-fixes. No Chips, cookies, nothing. She'd have to go downstairs and borrow some junk food from her neighbor.

Just at that moment Saru came out of the bathroom wearing Orihime's old fuzzy, green track suit, and hair in a pony tail.

"Hey, Saru tell the guys that I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm getting you guys some food." Tatsuki said and slammed the front door.

Saru shrugged and walked into the room the guys were in, She burst out in laughter at the sight of them. Hebi looked like a golf prodigy, Yumichika looked like a CEO of a Fashion Company, Ikkaku looked like a punk that walked around with a little group, and Renji looked like a Professional Skateboarder. But, of course, they knew none of that.

"Tatsuki's getting us some food-"

"Damn, that girl is pushy!"

"She's...unique, Ikkaku, not "pushy", she's the first to actually take your sword away from you," Yumichika stated.

"I agree with Ikkaku," Renji said flopping down on the floor. "She kept calling me a Jackass."

"Now, now. She's giving us a place to sleep, and some food. We should be grateful. It'd be ugly to turn her away."

Hebi looked at the people who he called his family. His face cracked open in a blinding smile and he released a yawn. Curling into a ball, he rested his head on the wall and let his eyes droop.

Tatsuki took the steps down two at a time. The one place that never ran out of food was her neighbor Rangiku. That woman never seemed to run out of food, and she had to feed two kids and a husband. Tatsuki pounded at Rangiku's door, panting from the run down three flights of stairs.

"Oh, Tatsuki, dear! What're you doing here?!" Rangiku beamed.

"I don't have time! I need food for five people, fast! Orihime's gonna be here real soon, I gotta get back before her. I'll explain everything later!" Tatsuki said between breaths.

Rangiku's face grew serious and she dashed inside and brought out two boxes of pizza. Where she got it, Tatsuki wouldn't know, but nonetheless she was grateful for the food. "Come up tomorrow, before I leave for the dojo, I'll explain then, okay?"

Rangiku nodded and waved as Tatsuki gave a slight bow and dashed up the steps. Fifteen minutes was up. Tatsuki reached the rooftop when she heard a scream. Crap! Orihime always did have the worst timing. She shook her head and walked the rest of the way. Orihime found them, but she'd figure out a way.

* * *

**Okay, here's chapter two, and I don't really have much to say except, Please review, favorite, follow, and check out my other stories! Thanks for reading!**

** Until Next Time, **

** SevenDances.**


End file.
